In the woods
by cherryblossom141
Summary: So…Konoha 12 and Sai (all are 17 except Tenten Neji and Lee they are 18),are on a missionless holiday for a month, they decided to go camping in the woods. Aww…fresh air, birds singing, water falling, 17yo Naruto acting like a baby, Shikamaru panicking, drunk Sai singing a song for wieners, Sasuke being romantic …Wait what? Pairings: SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno


_Chapter one: Naruto's idea_

''Come in!" Tsunade yelled pised off of something. Poor Shizune, she suffers too much.

'' Tsunade-sama?" Sakura came in the hokoge's office greeting her teacher and Shizune with a smile. After her Naruto, Sasuke and Sai came. The boys standed behind Sakura. Tsunade was drunk again, and to say it clear drunk Tsunade is scary as hell.

''A, Sakura…boys _–glare-._ " Sasuke glared back.

''OI SASUKE! THIS IS NOT A GLARING CONTEST!'' Naruto screamed really loud but no one paid attention to the two Besties.

 _-Glare-_

"HEY TEME!"

''Hn, dope.''

''Chicken head.''

''Sharingan loser.''

''What DID u said baka?''

''SHUT UP BAIBIES!" Sakura screamed at them, she was pissed. A whole day with those two fighting and making contests in everything they can imagine, she had a headache, she may be a medic nin but healing this hounded times per hour she will get exhausted."NEXT ONE WHO STARTS A NICKNAME CONTEST WILL VISIT GAARA FLYING!" She treatend them.

"Hai maám!'' Naruto said standing steal like a soldier. He knew what she was capable of…and since she was pissed she could kill him with one hit.

"Hn." Sasuke 'Hn'd' as usual in agreement.

Sakura looked at the two who glared at each other for like 5sec then looked at her. She then looked at Sai. The boy was smiling like a psycho with closed eyes. 'Eech creepy' Sakura thought then she tilted her head facing Tsunade.

''Oi Tsunade-baachan why are we here?" Naruto asked Tsunade grining. (Like naming the Hokage old lady is a normal thing)

''I AM NOT THAT OLD!...So, I called you here because there are no assigned missions for the whole month, and you can rest.'' Tsunade sighted drinking from her sake bottle.

Naruto and Sakura stood there with excited expressions on their faces. Sasuke was smirking and Sai was still smiling the creepy way.

''Oh by the way kids, tell team Asuma, team Kurenai and team Guy that they are free too." Tsunade said looking at Sai's creepy face.

''All teams are free?!'' Naruto and Sakura asked.

'KYAAAAAA!GIRL TIME BITHCIIS' Sakura yelled to herself in excitement.

''Yes, all teams are free…So you are …. DISMISSED!''

''Hai Tsunade-sama! Arigato." Sakura thanked her teacher and opened the door walking out of the room. Sasuke and Sai followed their girl teammate.

''LATER BAAAAACHAN ''Naruto screamed happily to the hokage closing the door as the last one exiting the room.

''Baka" Sakura hit Naruto at the back of his head.

''Ouch Sakura-chwaan'' Naruto cried like a baby rubbing his head.

''Why did you called Hokage-sama old lady again?!She could kill you'' Sakura said shivering imagining how she almost killed a boy because he called her 'Ugly'. That boy was Sai, poor guy didn't remember anything because of that trauma. 'Shesh…' taught Sakura

''Let him be.'' Sasuke said bored.

''Stupids can't die'' Sai said smirking.

"Yeah I CAN'T DIE!'' Naruto yelled happily like a winner of some competition."WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAID?''

''Ugh, guys stop it already... All of your arguings are pissing me off ''

''Sorry'' Naruto and Sai apologized, Sasuke 'Hn'd'' (typical).

Sakura smiled at her boys. 'At least they said sorry? Its good right? Ugh … I need to rest.'

''Oi, wanna go to Ichiraku's?'' Naruto said grining like mad at his teammates.

''Okay'' Sai said. 'Yey more interacting with people' he taught.

''Aa.'' Sasuke accepted.

''Oh I'll go to Ino's shop to tell her and I'll come to you. Bye Guys'' Sakura waved at the boys while running to Yamanaka's flower shop.

 ** _Later at Ichiraku's ramen:_**

The boys were in Naruto's favorite place. They were sitting at the big bar next to the kitchen.

"NE _-sip-_ SASUKE-TEME _-sip-_ ….Don't you think it's a great idea? Right Sai?'' Naruto putted down his 6th ramen bowl. Looking at the boys.

Somehow the 3boys met up with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino.

''Yes, it would be great, we will ask the girls if they want.'' Sai answered.

''Oh they will be very happy 'bout that.'' Kiba said smirking. Sasuke glared at Kiba.

''Maybe your sister will come too.'' Shino said lighting quietly.

''HEY DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!" Kiba yelled at his teammate.

''Is she hot?'' Sai poked Shino's shoulder.

''Mhmm…But she is mine so back of!'' Shino hissed at Sai pointing a finger between his eyes, showing him a big bug.

"Ahh ...hehe don't worry I just asked …hehe…'' Sai said sweating.

''STOP TALKING ABOUT HANA YOU FREAKS!'' Kiba yelled at the two.

''AHHAHHAHAA…ch...Gwakkk...Chowak...KH…KH'' Naruto choked with a noodle. Sasuke hit his friend on the back so he could swallow the noodle.

''Akch…thanks teme.''

''Tch.''

''Troublesome.''

''Mmmmmmm this meat is soo …. ABHK'' Choji bite the meat in the ramen.

''So guys do you like my idea? Come onnn…It WILL BE SOO FUUN!'' Naruto whined like a baby.

''Wait for Sakura to come she will tell you if your idea is acceptable.'' Sasuke said still bored.

''Ahh SAKURA-CHAANN!..-

-''Yes?''The girl just came in Ichiraku's.''What about me?''All boys except Sasuke turned around to face the two girls. Naruto grinned at his other best friend.

''Shika?!There you are, you weren't home?'' Ino walked beside her Bestie.

''Ah troublesome woman!'' Shikamaru said greeting his girl teammate.

''AH PERFECT! _-Naruto screamed loud-_ …Sakura-chan I had a great idea. I mean A LEGENDARY ONE!'' Naruto said throwing a fist in the air…Boy he sure was excited.

''Really, that's rare'' Sakura smiled silly. Looking around for a seat she saw one next to Sasuke. She then walked and sat next to Sasuke and ordered tea.

(A/N: they sat at the bar like this cuz it maybe be little confusing for ya, sry for that though:

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto , Shika, Ino ,Sai, Shino, Kiba, Choji

-à….Hope u got it)

''Blah blah'' Naruto imitated her like babies do."So I thought it will be awesome u get the girls and we go camping in the woods…I heard there are some cool new cabins and hot springs, restaurants and other stuff…it will be cool if we could go there.'' Naruto grinned at his other Bestie like mad with that _plz-don't-say-no-cuz-ill-scream_ look.

''Hmm…not bad idea actually it will be fun, what do you thing Pig?''Sakura said looking at Ino.

''Whoa that's an amazing idea, though…Naruto did u really thought of it?''Ino laugh at the other blonde.

''Mhmm. '' Naruto grinned. 'Ohhh I can't waiiiit' Naruto taught to himself.

''Soo you say it has hot springs?'' Ino said to Naruto with dreamy eyes.

''This place just opened days ago, Sora told me he saw it while he was traveling soo I taught it woud be awesome if we go there , and since we are free for the month we can go right?'' Naruto explained to Ino grinning.

''Okay then, when are we leaving Konoha?''Sakura said smiling at her boy best friend.

''Tomorrow at 6am.'' Shikamaru said standing up from his seat. ''I'll go now I need to pack my stuff and get some sleep…Na, Ja ne.'' He then left.

''Forehead lets go and tell Tenten and Hinata." Ino grabbed her friend's wrist and pulled her away from her seat.

''coming pig…Ja ne boys'' Sakura smiled at the boys and she left with Ino.

''Bye Sakura-chan'' Naruto yelled waving at Sakura.

''Hn…'' Sasuke smirked while watching Sakura's back.

''Checking her eh?'' Sai smiled like a serial killer.

''Wha?-'' Sasuke's vein popped out and he activated his mangekyou sharingan'' did you said da Vinci?'' Sasuke said irritated. He was busted by Sai and now everyone was about to know.

''Aww are you flattering me? How nice of you'' Sai smiled evilly.

''Twat'' Sasuke deactivated his sharingan irritated. ''I'm leaving ''He stood up and left.

''Awe, bye teme.'' Naruto said happily to his bff. ''Ahh guys, I will be going too I'll go and pack my stuff for tomorrow, oh and can somebody tell Lee and Neji?'' Naruto paid the check.

''Don't worry I'll tell them'' Kiba winked at Naruto.

''Umm… are you gay Kiba?''

''What?'' what luck Kiba didn't heard that, he was listening to Shino talking to Sai about Hana. ''SHINO SHUT UP OR I'LL SPRAY YOUR FREKING BUGS!"

''YOU WILL NEVER DO THAT'' Shino gasped.

''TRY ME'' Kiba yelled at his teammate.

''I need popcorn'' Sai said ordering some.

''KIBA DON'T TOUCH SHINO'S BUGS OR HE WON'T COME WITH US!'' Naruto warn his dog lover friend.

''Really?!'' Kiba looked mischievous at Shino. The bug lover made a poker face expression but he was for sure scared.

''Ugh…I don't have time, Kiba tell Neji and Lee…Ja ne!" Naruto left, but Kiba continued screaming about dead bugs and stuff. The fox boy was excited not because of the holiday, he was because he could have the chance to spend some extra time with the Hyuuga mistress. ''Ahh I can't wait till tomorrow, it's going to be amazing…I hope Hinata-chan comes too''.

 ** _Ah…First chap is DONE…I hope you liked chapter coming soon…Review_**

 ** _JAAAAA NEEEE XD 3_**


End file.
